Rebellion of the stars
Chapter 1 | Attendance I'm Heat, not the most original starting point but it's somewhere. I'm a calico with bright yellow eyes. I may not be a warrior cat right now, but my dream is to become one, unlike the rest of the Rebellion- or that is what we call ourselves. I could have never found them being a housepet so i joined the Rebellion in hope they'd find the warriors of the clans for me. All my life I'd heard tales of the large, fierce, deadly cats that ate bones for snacks... How they were so fierce... They had battles over their territory and everyone. They killed one another... Protected each other... They were weird, but protection stood out most to me. Protection my mother Blair never offered... She left my brother Leap and I... So we left our upwalkers and joined the Rebellion. What were the Rebellion doing? Good question, all i knew is they wanted something from the warrior cats and that was what told me to leave and join them... I padded out of the hollow tree, large, bulging roots stuck out of the ground which i had to be cautious of. i pushed out of the undergrowth and bracken and blinked taking in my surroundings. The aroma of the plants and shrubs filled inside my head, i shook myself gently to get my head straight so i wouldn't faint. The area was beautiful, the only thing out of place was Midnight, our leader. He sat in the middle of a clearing waiting, he was three times the size of myself, and his jet black pelt stood out amongst the rich green of the grass, the healthy plants, flowers and trees surrounding the outside of the clearing... He just looked... Out of place. I padded forward towards Midnight, my pads brushed the soft moss-like grass as i padded to him. Wind buffeted my fur gently as I pushed the opposite direction of the wind, i went against it. I wasn't too big unlike all the others in the group and i got pushed backwards by the wind and then pushed over and rolled backwards away from Midnight. I yowled, "Help!" A heartbeat after i yowled a sleek black figure came and grabbed me by the scruff in a flash, i could barely make out who it was, the black figure placed my down gently out of the way of the wind. I blinked up, it was Midnight. He growled, "If you cannot even stand your ground against the wind, there's no hope for you when you go up against the warrior cats." I blinked up at him and meowed getting to my paws slowly, "Thank you... I'll try harder next time, I promise." He snarled baring his teeth, his black eyes fixed on something else, not me, "Better. Because when we battle them, you won't stand a chance." He stalked off into the middle of the clearing like it was so simple for him going against the wind, he yowled, "Gather in the clearing!" In almost a few flashes every cat gathered. We hadn't as much as a clan would, but we had some of the strongest, biggest cats she had ever seen. They were deadly... She slowly walked over and sat next to Leap, her brother. He was a handsome ginger and white tom with hazel eyes. Us two stood out, most of the other cats in the Rebellion group were battle colours, such as black, grey, silver and blood coloured. Midnight begun, "Now. This is your second gathering. The first one was to announce the additions Leap and Heat. Now this one is about attending gatherings. If any one of you decide to slack off from attending these meetings... You will be put up to fight myself, if you win you prove yourself and can stay, if you lose... You leave our group. So i shall see Attendance for the first gathering... Black?" "Yes." "Blood?" "Yes." "Claw?" "Yes." "Scream?" "Yes." "Howl?" "Yes." "Scratch?" "Yes." "Screech?" "Yes." "Bite?" "Yes." "Hiss?" "Yes." "Growl?" "Yes." "leap?" I turned to my brother as he dipped his head politely, "Yes." "Snarl?" "Yes." "And Heat?" The words got stuck in my throat for a minute in fear... I couldn't say i was there!! Midnight growled once more, "HEAT?" I gasped, took in a deep breath and nodded, "Y-yes." Midnight snarled fumingly, "Next time, answer straight away! That will be all, be prepared to move out once more, we begin traveling at sun-high." He bounded off away from the gathering to let us know he dismissed us all. Leap turned and stared at me, "You almost got into a fight with Midnight, Heat! Be careful of what you say and do, we're not with mother anymore, and we have to fend for ourselves." If I had todie as an apprentice...I'd go down fighting...LIKE A WARRIOR!PS sorry if this chapters a bit short... I promise not all my chapters will be like this :) Sorry if its bad...If I had todie as an apprentice...I'd go down fighting...LIKE A WARRIOR! Chapter 2 | On the Move The Rebellion Group huddled close together, I was squashed in between my brother, Leap and Scream. I turned to Scream, he was a white tom with black paws, tail, ears and muzzle. He was twice the size of me -again. An itch arrived on the tip of my ear, i looked up to it, the erge it itch my ear became unbearable, i sat down and scratched long and hard sighing in relief. She heard a CRASH and sprung to her paws and looked behind her. Several of the cats had stacked on top of each other. The one on the bottom was Hiss. Her amber eyes were narrowed on me furiously and she snarled, "What do you think you were doing?" She then looked up at three cats on top of her and she yowled, "GET OFF!" They immediately scrambled off the top of her and huddled back into their lines. Hiss growled, "Answer you fool. What were you doing?" I looked embarressedly down at my paws, the first half of the group hadn't noticed what had happened and they just walked off, Leap pressed against my side he mewed, "I'll go get the rest of them to wait up." Hiss smirked after Leap disappeared then started wailing and hopping on three paws, she refused to hop on her left fore-leg. She wailed and howled and yowled. I murmured, "Are you ok? Stop making so much noise! Midnight will hear you and kick you out of the group if your injured!" Midnight hissed, "What's going on here?!" Hiss replied in a fake wail, "Heat attack me and hurt my paw!" Chapter 3 | Battle {picture coming soon} Midnight growled, "Blood, finish her." Blood stood forward, his eyes narrowed on me and then turned to Midnight, "But... I can't hurt a kit! Plus what's worse is i know Hiss! She gets her temper slip away quicker then the sun rises in the morning. She could be lying... If she's lying i can't harm an innocent kit." "FINISH HER!" Midnight yowled,"We do not need the kit to get in our way! Plus there's no chance we turn back to deliver her safely home. When one of us mucks up and affects another.... They pay the price." I heard my brother yowl and leap forward, "HEAT! NOOO!" Midnight's tail tip went from bent to erect and immediately Claw, Screech and Howl jumped, blocking his way to me. leap looked distraught as he looked me in the eyes, i could see my own fear reflected from his eyes which made me more scared. Blood bared his teeth and snarled making him look bloodthirsty, "Good luck kit, enjoy your last moments." The only thing that betray his unwillingness to bring harm to me was his eyes, you could no longer see the dark amber/red eyes, they were completely covered in grief. His claws unsheathed and he began to circle me. I unsheathed my claws also and kept my eyes on him closely not leaving him a gap. Finally he leaped then pinned me, i felt claws slide along my back and i yowled in pain, "Help! Someone please help me!" Claws scored down my belly and i gasped, then went still. I had frozen in fear and pain. I heard yowls, "HEAT!" I thought to myself, gritting my teeth. Is this it? Is that the end of me?? What about my brother? What will happen to him? What if Hiss fakes he wounds and blames it on Leap! What if he's also killed like me? NEVER! I blinked my eyes open, Leap was yowling, "HEAT! Move! HEAT GET UP!" I lifted my head a little bit, Blood was charging at me. I propelled myself towards him and thrust him over onto his back roughly. Now pure instinct had kicked in, what i was doing? Another good question, I had absolutely not a clue. I raked my claws down his flanks. He yowled in agonizingly pain and squirmed about like a worm, i couldn't take it... He would die slowly if someone didn't do something! But no one did so i hurried it up by biting him in his neck deeply. I dug my sharp teeth into his neck as deep as they could go, blood was splattered over his pelt matching the rusty dark ginger pelt that looked like blood. I felt blood covering my muzzle from the bite, and i could hardly feel the pain from my other wounds, shock from the instinct kicking in and almost deafeating Blood who was almost three times the size of me covered up the pain. I heard a yowl, "Stop this at once!" I let my teeth drop out from Blood's neck and his head dropped to the ground. Midnight announced, "Alright, beating Blood was some achievement. We may have underestimated you, Heat. But still- this does not excuse you from the affect you have caused Heat. If you win against me you prove yourself worthy to stay, if you lose against me you pay with your life." Midnight leaped down and unseathed his claws, his claws were twice the size of Blood's, and twice as deadly. I heard leap yowl, "RUN!" My head felt light with fear and i turned and dashed a few wolf-lengths before i heard Hiss yowl, "Midnight don't! I lied, i faked it. I just got angry because she scratched her ear making several cats stack on me... Don;t fight... It's my fault." Yowls faded as she collapsed on the ground and darkness engulfed my entire world. I blinked my eyes open, i would've loved to say 'i blinked my eyes open and blinked in sunlight' but in that case i didn't. I blinked my eyes to more pitch black darkness. Iv heard a gentle meow, "Heat?" Again- it was Midnight. "Yes... I'm awake..." "I'm so sorry..." "?" "Are you ok?" "Yeah fine, just a little sore..." "A LITTLE?" "How's Blood?" "Actually..." "He isnt... is he?" "No, NO! He's recovering. You should've seen Leap's face after he heard what Hiss did. He looked so furious, he yelled at her a punishment. He said that she should heal you both to full strength then she should forever be in your debt, and if one of you die then she would pay for it with her life." "And what did you say?" He shrugged, "How could i disagree? I just don't understand why she told us when i went to battle you? I mean you would've probably been killed, unless she does have a good heart..." I blushed awkwardly looking down at my paws, "Midnight, personally i think all the she-cats in the Rebellion have a thing for you..." I had adjusted to the dark now, and i could see the outline of Midnight's figure and a smirk on his face, his normally black eyes were light grey, hapiness as warm as a fire danced through his eyes as he questioned, "What about you...?" I shrugged as my face went completely red, "I-I don't really know..." I stammered. I couldn't hurt his feelings by saying no! But he did make me feel special. I felt his tongue lick my ear gently. I pulled away and hissed, "Wait a minute, why show affection to me now when you ordered to get me killed? Then when i won against that battler you ordered yourself to kill me?!" Midnight sighed, "I'm so sorry about that... it's just our plan when we reach the clans... Is to kill them all." I gasped in horror, "but WHY? What did they do to you?!" Midnight looked at his paws in dismay, "Well... When i was a kit... A BIG cat came and met my parents... He told us tales of the clans, and how he was the best leader in the forest and how all the others thought he was the fairest. He earned the trust of my parents... He gave us all prey, water... Training... He taught us how to live! Then one night he crept in and woke us up to show my littermates and i how to protect yourself... and he killed our parents right in front or our eyes! Then slowly and with torture slowly killed my littermates one-by-one... I was lucky, i got away, alive. Unlike all my family. Similar things happened to Blood, Claw, Screech and Bite. They thought i was the most skilled out of them, and said i should lead them. I swore the day we all met and told our tales to one and another... Afterall if the fairest LEADER was like that, then all of them would be worse.... So i swore to wipe them ALL out, for justice and honour. So no other cat would have the same fate. We are the heroes not those monstrosities." I rubbed against him smiling, "I understand now... I promise you, Midnight... Together side-by-side we'll rid the clans of the world!" I then gasped and thought to myself. How could i make such a promise?! No, i shouldn't even GET too close to any cats in this group! My brother and i WILL leave this group to go to the clans. we'll tell them their plan, so they're prepared and fight them with all four clans... They'd never win! But... How can i leave now? They've trusted me, and i'll be betraying them all.... They lost their family... I see what they're on about but... What if this group is safer? What if they're right, and the clans will only kill us too? Should we really join a group like that? What if we're wrong about the clans and the Rebellion Group? What if the Rebellion Group is where we SHOULD belong? Could i throw that ALL away??'' ' 'Chapter 4 | Feast & Fest ''' Dawn light filtered into the den I slept in. I lifted my head a little, just enough to see through a gap in the den, outside cats were gathering, not for an actual gathering but for fun. I looked around, i was in some sort of tree with an easy-to-brake-through barricade at the entrance. It was nice and clean inside and i slept on soft, wet but now dried moss. I stood up, banging my head hard on the roof of the den i gritted my teeth, my tail went between my hind-legs and my ears flattened with a slight growl. I crouched and pushed my way out of the den', '''The place we were at right now.... Was beautiful. It wasn't the place where i fell asleep. Flowers covered the silky grass, the trees looked ripe and healthy, with no ants stripping them or climbing them. There were no clouds in the sky and in the background you could see wide open meadows, that's where we were headed? Beautiful! I leaped through a lush bush on my way to the group, i couldn't help it but feel joyful. I looked up at a stump where Midnight sat he welcomed, "Good morning Heat, come, we are pairing up and talking. Sit beside me." I went over to him and leaped up with all my effort onto the stump, i sat down curling my tail over my paws politely. I dipped my head, "Hello." He smiled, "Can you begin? I want to start this feast with a gathering. You see the prey over there? Make a festival with them." I nodded and thought hard quickly, then it hit me... I yowled, "Rebellion Group, I call upon a gathering..." Cautious mews came from the crowd, "Why is SHE holding a gathering?" "Is it just me or is that cat becoming too close to Midnight for comfort!" I hissed, "Listen up, look over there at the prey, we have 14 birds, 8 mice, 3 shrews and 5 fish. We have all done very well to catch this amount of prey. So as reward, we shall have a feast, i have been told we shall be staying here for 6 days and 6 nights. Today here is how the festival works, You MUST personally give the cat the prey you choose. Birds represents love, if you give some cat a bird, it means you love them, or if you receive one it means they love you. Mice represents friendship, Fish represents close friendship and Shrews represent hatred. You can give no more then 3 of any prey or mixed prey, You may take prey from another cat if they allow it, each cat must be given at least 1 piece of prey to eat. Good luck." Midnight purred, "What a delightful festival, Heat." I smiled acknoledging his comment with a wave of my tail, i continued, "Begin." I immediately lept down and picked up a fish and padded over to Leap. Leap handed me a fish in return, i dipped my head, picked up the fish and sat beside the den i looked down at the fish, is that all i'd be receiving? I heard a growl, "Here." I looked up to see Hiss, she dropped a shrew at my paws then stalked off. My eyes followed her to her spot underneath the stump, she had two of the three shrews and I'm guessing this shrew was another one of hers, Hiss was hated. Just as i made up my mind that she was purely hated Screech, the jet black tom with white paws and lovely brown eyes dropped a bird at her paws. Hiss leaped on top of him licking his ears, she seemed so happy.... 'Does she deserve to be Happy though? Yes! Everyone does, if she hates someone it's not unlikely they won't do something to get them pay for something big or even little. I sighed, the prey-giving festival was finishing and still no one but my brotherand Hiss had given me a thing. But just that moment i got proven wrong. I looked back down at my prey and four birds were placed on the pile before i could even see the cats delivering them. I blinked in surprise, i looked up to see if there were any toms trying to cover up from walking away from me. A silvery white tabby she-cat with glittering hazel eyes stood before me holding a mouse, her pelt was well-groomed and she looked well-treated. She had a long flexible tail and she had a bird curled inside her tail. She dropped the mouse and sat down in front of me curling her tail over her paws, she smiled, "Hi, here's some prey.... I actually really want to befriend you... So hopefully this'll give me the chance?" "Definitely!" She purred, "That's great! You have quit a bit of birds there...." she looked down at my prey pile I nudged her one, "Here, four is too many for me. I don't even know who gave them to me..." The she-cat gasped, "Same here! I don't know who gave me this bird!" I shuffled my paws, "I don't think i know your name..." "Oh! I'm Scratch." I blinked, "Nice to meet you Scratch!" She dipped her head politely in return. She then put a questioningly look on her face, "Can't you change the rules, and make them say their name in front of the person they give it too and then them say their name back and lick their ear or something? Because i don't know about you... But i REALLY want to know who gave this to me!" I then yowled, "Ok there has been a slight change... Some cats are receiving things they don't know the giver. Each cat must now go up to the cats they gave prey to, say their name and the receiver MUST say their own name, dip their head in thanks, and lick their ear. EXCEPT for the hate cats that gave cats shrews." Suddenly five cats padded over, one split off from the group and dipped their head to Scratch, "Snarl." "Scratch" She dipped her head in thanks and licked his ear, Snarl went red and padded off with a joyful smirk on his face. I looked up at the four cats lining in front of me, Midnight, a light grey and white tom, a white tom with black paws, ears, tail and muzzle and Blood. Midnight was first in line, he dipepd his head and meowed courteously, "Midnight." I dipped my head, "Heat." Then licked his ear, Midnight froze for a heart-beat then padded off, his tail was erect and his ears were perking to the highest point which they could go. The next tom dipped his head embarressdly, "Bite." I dipped my head in return, "Heat." Then licked his ear, once again Bite froze then he meowed, "May I- sit with you...?" His voice quivered. I nodded with a smile, the next tom stood up as Bite sat down next to Scratch so it wouldn't be awkward if he sat next to me. "Scream." I dipped my head, "Heat." Licked his ear then faced Blood. He looked embarressed even more so then Bite. "Blood..." "Heat." I licked Blood's ear and he murmured, "You were great fighting me, I'm so sorry i had to do that..." I smiled up at him as he turned and walked off. I looked at Scratch, "did you like who you got?" A sad frown that made me almost cry was put up on her face, her eyes were going teary and she looked into my eyes, "No... I gave a bird you know... I gave the bird to Blood." I gasped. ''Oh no... This is bad! Did i just take my first ever friend's mate away from her?! ''I immediately leaped to my paws and bounded after Blood, "Blood WAIT!" He stopped and looked at me hopefully. I sighed, "Ok maybe i'm not the one... You're not the one for me, I know that. You're a great friend, you're honourable, loyal... You seem to be understanding, nice and fierce all in one! If you have something to protect, you fight like all your ancestors, religion, family, friends Rebellion Group is on your side... You fight with every last inch of your strength... All your claws dig into the enemies side, not a tooth not biting into the enemies neck, not one thing you haven't tried or mastered... I know someone who is as keen about you as Midnight is about me! I know that you two suit each other, the cat i'm offering to you, likes you... A LOT! She is understanding and will understand any and all of your actions. She will be there to give you HOPE in your darkest days... And i know she'll never leave your side." Blood stared at me, his eyes glittered in happiness as I finished, "That cat is Scratch, and she sits right over there." I turned my head to where Scratch was sitting before, she was looking at her paws embarressed but her body was facing us. Her face was red and a sweet smile was on her face. I walked back over to her, Blood followed behind and settled next to her. I sat down next to Bite. "Hello, Bite was it?" "Yes, it's bite." "What's your favorite type of prey?" "Fish!!!" "No way!! Me too! Fish is the best!" "What's your favorite open or canopy?" "Canopy with some open spaces so you don't miss the stars and the moon." "Ha, nice, that sounds lovely." "Hey guess what the river said to Midnight?" "It's night-time?" "No! It said nothing it just WAVED" "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" They both laughed, I loved talking to Bite... It made me feel... Like i was worth something... It made me feel happy, laughing and getting to know him. It just made me feel something deep down, what it was, i had not a clue. Chapter 5 | A Night Away The sun had set and Bite and I were still talking, we hadn't stopped since yesterday except for a dirt-place break and a sleeping break. But even then when we slept, we slept side-by-side. We were lying down next to each other, our fur got mingled in the other one's fur, our tails intertwined as we purred. I rested my head on his shoulder. I purred louder then i ever had before. He had taken me some place special, I didn't know because he made me close my eyes and he guided me here... How far away it was from camp i was unsure of, but it was beautiful. Lush trees surrounded us but we- ourselves were in the open under the stars rising into the night sky. It was a full moon and it felt like it was directly on top of us telling us how beautiful the night sky and itself is. Bite smiled, "Isn't it lovely?" "Its beautiful..." He purred, "and it's all ours..." I gasped ''This is getting too close!! No... But... It's so nice to have such a good friend... I wish we were more... NO! I can't, I'll leave and break his heart... I then squinted my eyes shut and added and my own heart too... I crept out of the den everyone slept in -excluding the leader and Blood- I yawned and stretched before walking over to Midnight who was on his stump. I leaped up and sat beside him, "Good morning!" I felt like the sun coming out on a stormy day with clouds covering the entire sky for over a year, i felt... Fresh. He grunted, "Hi." I frowned, "What has your whiskers in a knot?" "Where were you last night? I stayed up until way past Moon-high waiting for you. I was hoping you'd sleep in my den last night... But i got tired of waiting and fell asleep before you came back." I shuffled my paws, "Must i explain myself when i leave this camp?" "To your leader, yes. What if something happened to you... Would we just say 'oh yeah everyone can leave camp. probably just exploring.' Or would it be better if i said 'oh no, somethings happened. she hasn't gone out to hunt or anything...'" I growled, "well SOR-RY i cant do anything i want without telling you!"I leaped down from the stump and stalked off, his yowl echoed around camp, "HEAT! I- I think I love you!" I turned around baring my teeth, "So how am i meant to answer this?" "Do you feel the same way?" "You mean you wish to know whether i love you or not? I might've beforehand but this makes me HATE you!" "Hate is a very strong word..." "I'm sorry then..." I said sweetly, "I very very very very dislike you." I turned and padded a few paces before he yowled once more, "I'm sorry!" "fine, i forgive you. Just learn from your mistakes!" He growled, "Do you feel the same way?! Do you love me?" I turned ran like the wind, jumped onto the stump and whispered gently in his ear, "No." Chapter 6 | Dreamy Looks {Picture Coming Soon} I nibbled a piece of shrew miserably and alone. It was damp and sodden, it was almost on the verge of being crow-food. Every time i swallowed it sent a shudder through my body which made the meal even more unpleasant. I heard a meow, "It's not like you to be away from Bite." I looked up to see Scratch standing there in front of me, she looked thinner then usual. My ears flattened, "He's sick, Leap is taking care of it... All of a sudden my brother was keen to fight but now he's keen on herbs and all of a sudden knows them all!" Scratch shrugged sitting next to me, "Maybe he should become a herb specialist/healer?" "Maybe..." I looked down at my paws then nudged Scratch the rest of the shrew, "I'm no longer hungry, you look hungry so... You can have the rest." She smiled gratefully, "Thanks Heat!" She took a bite and one of her ears pulled back the other went to the side and flattened, her pupils went round in disgust and she poked her tongue out, "THATS REVOLTING!" I laughed, "I know, isn't it just..." I suggested, "Maybe we should go hunt?" "We have to tell a special some one first..." I hissed, "Really? I hate that rule..." "Speaking of someone special..." Scratch tipped her head towards the stump where Midnight was looking at me, he had a dreamy look on his face and i snapped my head away in sign saying 'leave me alone.' Scratch frowned, "I think you made him upset.." I looked back at Midngiht, his face was staring at his paws and his tail was no longer showing hapiness, bt now it was drooping off the stump. I looked away from the sad sight and rasied me chin, "He deserves it." "Wait, just a few days ago you were up on the stump beside him, sitting next to him purring, stuff like that! You're telling me he deserves this? what happened." "I told you what happened, Scratch! We drifted, he wanted more then friendship and i disagreed to it. So basically i rejected him to become my mate." "But almost everyone dreams to be the lucky she-cat that Midnight chooses..." "so why didn't you want him?" "that's not the point! I have a mate and you don't so i'm trying to help you here...!" "I don't need helping!" Scratch stood up, her tail went between her hind-legs and her ears flattened and pulled back, "So then you don't need a close friend?" She looked completely offended and i murmured, "Scratch..." She whipped around and dashed off, tears filled her eyes. I sighed ''Why did i seem to upset EVERYONE? Is it just for the best...? For the best that i don't get too close to anyone? But what about Bite...? '' Chapter 7 | Crushed Hunt {Picture coming soon} I yawned, I stretched as i started to get comfortable back in my feet, today was our last day, i still hadn't made up with Scratch, Midnight kept looking at me sometimes with anger, sometimes with dreamy looks, and sometimes with dismay. I sighed and padded outside, Blood and Scratch were sitting side-by-side purring. Blood was grooing Scratch nicely on her fore-head. Anger pulsed through me filling me up i padded over to them and licked Blood's ear in welcome, "Hello there, Blood. Would you like to come hunting with me?" Blood looked up at me then down at Scratch and back up again, "Um alright... Scratch's eyes narrow on me, her claws unsheathed threateningly and tears filled her eyes once more, she pushed them back which was obvious enough but then she stood up, raised her chin and walked off. I then hissed at him, "Warning, Scratch isn't who i thought she was." "I know! She's BETTER!" "No, she's terrible, horrible... She wants to kill... You!" Blood looked at me with a doubting look, "Really?" I gasped, ''What have i done? '' "NO!! Ugh... I was joking!" I bounded off after her, Hiss was sitting near then entrance she hissed, "What do you want?" "Have you seen Scratch anywhere?" "Yes, she just ran out of camp." I bolted out after her, i heard a wail not too far off and i followed it, i came down to a river that was starting to become frozen in time for leaf-bare. Beside the river Scratch sat, she sniffed as i walked over and sat closely beside her. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk. You're my only friend, my BEST friend. I hope you stay that way... I left Blood in camp. I'm so sorry I'm being such a jerk... Can you forgive me?" "You know you really hurt my feelings..." "I KNOW. I'm really sorry..." Scratch turned at me, smiled and purred, "It's ok!" I smiled back, "How about we hunt, afterall we're leaving at dawn tomorrow. I pity anyone who has to eat that before we journey once more." "OK!" She stood up and we walked off sniffing the air, i heard her murmur after a few fox-lengths, "Silence." I shut my jaw and looked at her, her tail was erect and alert, she murmured, "I smell a squirrel." I excitedly jumped in joy, "That would feed three cats!" Scratch hissed, "Sh...." She leaped off, bounding as fast as the wind, she pushed passed a bush and that's when i lost sight of her. I sat down waiting patiently, waiting. Scratch pushed back passed the bush and dropped a large, fat squirrel at my paws. I gasped, "wow, Scratch that's amazing!" Scratch smiled, dipping heard head grateful for the praise, "Thank you... let's get back before Hiss tells the entire group we bounded out of camp, and send a special someone crazily searching for someone..." I growled, "Oh no! That'll be then end of the both of us." We laughed as we walked back to camp. Chapter 8 | Night Howl {Picture coming soon} I padded, this time i was lingering at the back Bite pressed against my side closely. I raised my head from its low hanging position and looked above some of the cats in front of me, i wish Leap was there but he wasn't so... I had to deal with it. On the other side of me was Scratch and then Blood beside her. I sighed, i felt a sharp nudged and looked to Bite, he gently meowed, "Where's Leap?" I growled, "Probably with HOWL again." {UNCOMPLETED CHAPTER}